A switch is an electronic element which enables, through mechanical switching, a circuit to be switched on or off. Switches are widely used in various technical fields, such as instrumentation equipment, and electrical and electronic products, and they are indispensable for either manufacture or daily life.
With the improvement of the living standards, there are more and more kitchen and bathroom electrical products. The humid environment in the kitchen and bathroom easily causes potential safety hazards such as electric leakage. In particular, a user may often operate the switch with a wet hand. If the waterproof performance of the switch is poor, it will inevitably cause an electric shock to the user or cause damage to the electrical products, which will pose a serious threat to both personal and property safety of the user. In order to solve such problem of electric safety, the waterproof toggle switch is developed.
At present, a commercially available waterproof toggle switch is mainly implemented by adding a waterproof cover outside a switch. Although such structure greatly improves the safety, the operation convenience is reduced. Moreover, the use of the waterproof cover also increases the manufacturing cost of the switch and prolongs the production cycle, which is unfavorable to the improvement of productivity.